


Morning Shower

by Anidala05



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidala05/pseuds/Anidala05
Summary: Mayor of New York Padme Amidala and her husband Anakin Skywalker, a businessman, share a shower the morning after their Honeymoon.
Relationships: Anakin/Padme
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Morning Shower

New York City Mayor Padme Amidala woke from the bed that she and her husband, Anakin Skywalker, owner of Skywalker Inc., a canned vegetable company, had made love in the night before. Since Padme was mayor, the wedding was a very elaborate ceremony, with 500 guests. The bride had worn a long sleeve, silver dress with an elegant, eighteen foot train. They spent their honeymoon night in the Honeymoon Suite of the Waldorf Astoria. Because both of them had been raised in New York, she in Manhattan and him in Brooklyn, they had decided a Honeymoon in their own city that they loved would be better than anywhere else in the world. Last night, they made love in front of the large fireplace, before moving to the bedroom.  
Padme pulled the sheets off her and moved to the large bathroom, with a king size spa tub and a shower. As she walked closer to the bathroom, she heard the running water from the shower. Once she stepped into the bathroom, she could see the outline of her husband’s back side. She stepped into the shower in front of her husband, taking the brunt of the hot water that was previously beading him. “Good morning husband,” she said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily. Anakin kissed her back with just as much passion, and replied “Good morning, wife.” He smiled and continued “I could get used to kissing you every morning.” Padme giggled and said “I think we could do more than just kiss every morning.”  
Her eyes then trailed down to his cock, which was already hard. Anakin took her hand and gently placed her fingertips on his hard shaft. “I’m still hard for you from last night,” he breathed. Padme then wrapped her hand around him and slowly started to stroke him. He slowly started to groan, as she continued pumping him. “Padme,” he moaned, “I… I’m going to…” He growled as he came, and afterward, Padme rinsed her hand, and smiled with pride that she had such power over this man. He said “Thank you, and ravaged her mouth again.” This time, his hand started moving down to her clit. “It’s going to be a fun honeymoon, she thought to herself.”  
The End


End file.
